


Fanvid: I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Femslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslashing the women of Star Trek every-which-way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

 

 

**Song:**  I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper **  
** **Length:**  3.03  
 **Size:**  18.49 Mb  
 **Download:**  <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=R7XK4FD5> (let me know if it expires!)  
 ****  



End file.
